


Les héritiers

by ZephireBleue



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos apprécie de vivre à Auradon, bien plus que de vivre sur l"île des Oubliés même si tout n'est pas parfait. La rencontre avec une ancienne "connaissance" de sa mère risque de faire basculer son bonheur nouvellement acquis... Benlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les héritiers

**Author's Note:**

> Faut savoir varier les plaisirs, voici du Benlos ! Tout ça grâce à (ou à cause selon si vous aimez ou non XD) de Chibi No Kokoro ! Qui a aussi bétalecté cet Os ;)  
> Bonne lecture et bonne découverte !

 

Carlos et Dude se promenaient tranquillement dans la forêt jouxtant le lycée. Carlos avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lançait régulièrement un bâton à Dude qui se faisait une joie de le ramener. Le jeune garçon récompensait alors le brave chien par de nombreuses grattouilles entre les oreilles et caresses sur le ventre.

S'il pouvait, aujourd'hui, autant s'amuser avec Dude, Carlos savait que c'était grâce au prince Ben.

Pas au roi Ben, qui lui était toujours pris par ses obligations et n'avait jamais le temps de venir voir les Oubliés, mais bien le prince Ben, celui qui était venu l'aider quand Dude l'avait coursé la première fois. Celui qui lui avait appris à voir au-delà des mots de sa mère. Oui, le prince Ben était vraiment un chic type, gentil et à l'écoute. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les Oubliés, les avait aidés à s'intégrer et à se faire à leur nouvel environnement. Il prenait souvent de leurs nouvelles à tous et, dans ces moments-là, quand Ben passait la tête dans la chambre des filles où ils se réunissaient tous, Carlos aimait croire qu'il y avait un peu plus entre eux deux, que le prince le regardait plus que les autres. Parfois, Carlos se disait que c'était à cause ou grâce à Dude si le prince regardait dans sa direction mais, le plus souvent, il espérait juste que c'était pour lui.

Cependant, le prince Ben avait fait place au roi Ben désormais et... C'était comme s'il ne s'agissait plus de la même personne. Le blond n'avait plus le temps de rien, suivait à peine les cours et ne venait même plus les saluer... A tel point que même Dude se sentait délaissé et beaucoup au château étaient persuadés que Ben avait fait cadeau de son chien à Carlos.

C'était faux, totalement faux ! Dude était toujours à Ben ! Simplement... Carlos s'en chargeait parce que Ben était occupé. C'était juste ça. Il n'avait pas envie que Dude souffre de l'absence de son maître alors il le nourrissait, le sortait et jouait avec lui. Il avait aussi obtenu un panier pour chien qu'il avait placé à côté de son chevet avec la gamelle d'eau et celle de nourriture ainsi que le coffre à jouet contenant l'os en caoutchouc et les balles rebondissantes. Mais Dude était toujours à Ben !

Carlos soupira de dépit, conscient que cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Ben, même pas au détour d'un couloir ou rapidement à travers une des fenêtres du château ! Il ne l'avait juste pas vu du tout. Et Jay, Mal et Evie ne l'avaient pas vu non plus.

Ce n'était pas dramatique en soi ! Seulement sans Ben à leurs côtés, les gens reprenaient leurs préjugés. Chaque jour, Carlos et les autres étaient un peu plus mis de côté et regardés de travers, comme si l'absence de Ben ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : ils n'étaient rien de plus que les enfants de leurs parents finalement.

Pour l'instant, les Oubliés supportaient la situation, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, en resserrant les rangs et en n'hésitant pas à montrer les crocs. Cela dit, ce n'était que le début de l'année scolaire et Carlos ne savait pas s'ils allaient pouvoir tenir une dizaine de mois ainsi...

Se rendant compte du tour sombre que prenait les pensées de son humain, Dude se planta sur ses pattes arrières et appuya ses pattes avant sur ses jambes pour réclamer des câlins. Carlos se baissa aussitôt pour répondre aux attentes du chien.

Il s'en faisait pour rien, du moment qu'il avait Dude, il pouvait tenir longtemps !

Alors qu'il grattouillait le ventre d'un Dude au comble du bonheur, un canidé tacheté noir et blanc apparut sur le bord de la route. Vu son état, il avait dû gambader un long moment dans le sous-bois. Pas méfiant pour deux sous, il s'approcha de cet humain qui semblait distribuer gratuitement des câlins.

Carlos regarda avec de grands yeux la boule de poils pataude qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne pouvait que savoir de quoi il s'agissait ! S'il y avait une race de chien qu'il connaissait sur toute la planète, c'était celle-là !

Un dalmatien. Un bébé dalmatien.

Il regarda le chiot se mettre juste à côté de Dude et pigner pour obtenir lui aussi quelques câlins. Carlos avança une main hésitante vers le chiot, prêt à reculer au premier indice de morsure ! Mais il n'y eut rien. Au contraire, dès qu'il posa la main sur le crâne du dalmachiot, la queue de ce dernier se mit à battre violemment de bonheur pendant que sa tête se pressait contre sa paume. Carlos sourit et caressa plus franchement le petit chien.

Sa mère était vraiment timbrée d'avoir voulu faire un manteau avec de si adorables créatures !

Carlos était là, à genoux sur le chemin de terre menant au terrain de Knightcross, l'esprit totalement occupé par les papouilles qu'il faisait aux deux canidés quand un grondement menaçant arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que son bras se retrouva pris dans un étau qui lui déchira la chair et broya ses os. Il hurla de douleur en tentant de se dégager mais Pongo semblait bien décidé à protéger sa progéniture de cette équarrisseur de chiot qu'était le fils de Cruella De Vil.

Carlos hurla, encore et encore. Il pouvait presque sentir les os de son avant-bras ployer, prêt à rompre.

\- Pongo, lâche-le tout de suite ! exigea Roger, le maître de Pongo, en arrivant à son tour sur le chemin.  
\- Il a voulu blesser l'un de nos enfants ! gronda Perdita qui montrait les crocs aux côtés de son compagnon.  
\- C'est pas vrai, gémit Carlos dont les larmes de douleur coulaient librement sur le visage.  
\- Pongo, ton attitude est inacceptable, relâche ce jeune garçon tout de suite !

Pongo gronda furieusement mais desserra enfin les dents. Il se recula en regardant furieusement Carlos qui tenait son bras contre lui.

\- Telle mère tel fils, ne t'approche plus jamais de mes enfants, menaça-t-il, son chiot fermement calé entre ses pattes protectrices.

Carlos tremblait et pleurait. Une douleur insupportable régnait dans son bras et une peur vicieuse qu'il avait réussi à oublier se réinstalla dans le creux de son ventre. Dude s'approcha de lui avec un petit jappement, voulant le réconforter, et Carlos recula vivement, ses talons frottant contre la terre battue. Dude voulut à nouveau s'approcher mais Carlos se releva et prit la fuite, terrorisé, ignorant les appels inquiets de Roger.

Il quitta le sentier, coupa à travers les bois, traversa le terrain de sport et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre où il se barricada, allant jusqu'à pousser une commode devant la porte. Il tira ensuite tous les rideaux, plongeant la chambre dans le noir, et se glissa sous sa couette, son bras blessé déversant son sang sur les draps blancs.

Un chien l'avait mordu. Une de ses créatures de l'enfer. Sa mère avait raison ! Ils étaient dangereux et malveillants. Ils avaient des tranchoirs à la place des dents et des couteaux en guise de griffes ! Carlos gémit de douleurs et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal ! Il avait peur aussi, il était terrorisé ! Il y avait des chiens partout ou presque à Auradon, s'il sortait de sa chambre, il allait forcément en croiser ! Et il allait se faire attaquer, se faire déchiqueter le visage, se faire dévorer vif ! Il ne pouvait plus sortir ! Jamais ! Et la douleur... C'était affreux. Elle sourdait dans son bras. Il se sentait brûlant et pourtant des frissons glacés le parcouraient en permanence.

Il entendit vaguement les coups donnés sur la porte de sa chambre mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte la sécurité de son lit ! Il était bien là, il ne bougera pas ! Il avait peut-être mal mais ce n'était pas la première fois, ça allait passer. Ses larmes allaient aussi finiront par se tarir un jour, il le savait d'expérience.

La personne qui frappait à la porte dut en avoir assez puisqu'elle s'arrêta. Carlos se détendit légèrement.

Il était à l'abri, pour le moment...

000

Audience, réunion, comité, audience, diplomatie... Ben ne savait plus où donner la tête. Ses parents étaient partis en voyage en lui laissant totalement le royaume entre les mains et il... Il ne s'en sortait pas. Honnêtement, il se sentait sur le point de craquer ! Tous les matins, il était réveillé aux aurores par son tailleur, après il prenait le petit-déjeuner avec des invités, bien souvent royaux, il passait ensuite sa matinée dans des réunions à rallonge, déjeunait avec des visiteurs importants, écoutait avec fatigue les plaintes de son peuple l'après-midi entre deux cours à la gomme, dînait avec le roi et la reine du lointain royaume de bidule-machin-truc, signait des papiers débiles et se couchait à des heures impossibles. Pour tout recommencer le lendemain.

C'était invivable, à se demander comment son père et sa mère faisaient ! Ils lui avaient toujours donné l'impression d'avoir du temps libre à rallonge... Mais comment ils faisaient ?! Lui, c'était tout juste s'il arrivait à se dégager du temps pour aller au petit coin ! Les journées n'avaient pas assez d'heure pour lui permettre de remplir toutes ses obligations ! Il avait dû lâcher une bonne partie de ses cours et abandonner le Knightcross. Il ne voyait pratiquement plus ses amis, qu'ils soient d'Auradon ou de l’Île de l'Oublie et il serait bien en peine de dire quand il avait vu Dude pour la dernière fois. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que Maléfique se libère et vienne faire son show draconnique ! Un combat serait du pur repos... Et avec un peu de chance, il se casserait une jambe et obtiendrait un temps de repos obligatoire.

Encore que, connaissant BigBen, celui-ci aménagerait simplement son emploi du temps en conséquence...

Quelle misère... pensa Ben en soupirant.

\- Nous vous ennuyons peut-être, votre Majesté ? fit la reine du royaume Améthyste d'une voix guindée.  
\- Absolument pas votre Majestée, se reprit immédiatement Ben en faisant son plus beau sourire dix mille watts. Votre compagnie m'honore toujours.

Cette simple excuse enrobée de flatterie sembla convenir à la reine qui retourna à son consommé aux petits pois et à la truffe blanche. Ben essaya de se concentrer davantage sur son repas et ses invités mais ses pensées partaient régulièrement dans le vague.

Hier. Il avait vu Dude hier. Le pauvre avait l'air affamé alors Ben avait réussi à s'éclipser une minute pour remplir sa gamelle. Carlos devait avoir des examens ou quelque chose dans le style. Ce n'était pas son genre de négliger Dude. Contrairement à lui...

Ça manquait à Ben de ne plus voir les Oubliés. Mal était une personne très sympathique quand on la connaissait bien et elle savait vous changer les esprits comme personne d'autre ! C'était presque dommage qu'ils aient dû rompre mais elle était vraiment trop... Trop Mal pour accepter le carcan d'une vie royale et ils avaient trop peu de passions et d'envies communes pour que leur couple fonctionne en définitive... Elle n'en restait pas moins une très bonne amie, tout comme Evie qui avait le mérite de ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique à chacune de ses apparitions ou Jay qui était un formidable équipier. Et puis il y avait Carlos. Si Ben avait dû nommer une personne qui aurait, à elle seule, justifier qu'on donne une chance aux enfants des pires criminels d'Auradon, ça aurait été Carlos.

Chercher le mal dans ce garçon revenait à chercher un vers dans une des pommes du verger royal, or celui-ci était soigneusement tenu par les fées. Ce garçon n'avait rien de sa mère, vraiment rien. Il était curieux, sensible, intelligent, naïf et par-dessus tout, il était gentil. Et il était mignon aussi, pensa Ben en buvant pour masquer son rougissement. Et puis Dude l'adorait. Probablement que sans le cookie ensorcelé, Ben aurait tourné davantage ses yeux vers lui plutôt qu'en direction de Mal. Et maintenant, il était couronné et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de flirter, encore moins avec un garçon, sorti de l'Ile de l'Oublie, fils unique et descendant direct d'une méchante...

\- Laissez-moi passer ! hurla Mal en entrant de force dans la grande salle, Evie s'excusant royalement derrière elle. Je dois parler à Ben !  
\- Quelle inconvenance, renifla dédaigneusement la reine Violette.

Ouais, c'est Mal quoi, pensa Ben en souriant intérieurement.

\- Toi ! hurla la fille de Maléfique en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le roi. Tu as intérêt à me suivre et fissa !  
\- Mal, je suis en plein déjeuner avec des personnes très importantes, déclara fermement Ben en se servant allègrement de la brosse à reluire.  
\- Ça pourrait être ma mère que je serais quand même venue vous interrompre, grimaça Mal. Tu dois faire quelques choses ! Je me fiche que ton emploi du temps soit surchargé par Madame bouche-en-cul-poule ou sa Majesté gras-du-bide ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner juste comme ça !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Ben.

Le raclement de gorge de BigBen derrière lui sonna comme un aveu. Quelqu'un avait, semble-t-il, "oublié" de lui transmettre quelques informations.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! cria Mal.  
\- Et pourtant c'est un fait, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! s'insurgea Ben en fusillant du regard son chancelier qui admirait la peinture au plafond.  
\- Je te parle de Carlos qui va mal !  
\- Comment ça ? blanchit immédiatement Ben. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Roi Ben, toussa peu discrètement la reine à côté de lui.  
\- Avale tes cachets pour la gorge et ferme-là, toi, aboya Mal. Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, voila ce qu'il y a ! Tu dois lui parler ! Dude ne peut même plus l'approcher sans qu'il ne grimpe sur les meubles pour le fuir ! Il est blessé aussi et pas moyen de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé !

Ben se décida en une poignée de seconde. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses invités et se précipita sans les couloirs à la suite de Mal.

\- Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant. Biggy ne m'avait rien dit ! se justifia-t-il à nouveau en courant presque derrière elle.  
\- Il n'aurait rien eu besoin de te dire si tu étais venu nous voir comme avant ou même si tu t'occupais un peu de ton chien, l'accusa méchamment Mal.

Ben n'osa rien répondre de peur d'énerver un peu plus la jeune magicienne dont les doigts semblaient crépiter de magie orageuse. Le château se trouvant juste à côté du lycée, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes d'une course moitié trottante moitié galopante pour arriver devant la chambre de Jay et Carlos

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais réussir à l'aider ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise en observant la porte fermée.  
\- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Va, crétin !

Mal le poussa littéralement dans la chambre et referma aussitôt la porte aux gonds mal assurés depuis qu'un bélier l'avait défoncée.

Ben eut du mal à s'habituer à la faible luminosité au début. Il devina où devait à peu près se trouver Carlos grâce à sa respiration et s'y dirigea lentement. Il le vit, enfin.

L'adolescent était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux.

\- Carlos ?

Le garçon se tourna vers la voix. Ben entrouvrit un rideau et put mieux voir son visage. Il était blanc crayeux et ses yeux cernés, rien de rassurant.

\- Carlos, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Pas de réponse. Ben prit sur lui de s'approcher du brun décoloré. Il remarqua aussitôt le bras, précieusement placé entre les jambes et le ventre de Carlos. Lentement, Ben posa sa main sur le corps tremblant et le poussa à déplia son bras. Carlos se laissa faire sans trop rechigner. Il avait entouré son avant-bras d'une bande de tissu, très probablement déchirée à partir d'un drap. Ben défit avec précaution le bandage improvisé, notant à son grand désarroi qu'il était plutôt bien fait, comme si son propriétaire était habitué à se soigner seul et à le faire avec les moyens du bord.

Sous le bandage, une morsure évidente.

\- Dude ? demanda Ben perplexe.

Il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne voyait pas son chien souvent ces derniers temps mais la morsure lui paraissait vraiment trop grande. A son grand soulagement, Carlos secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais son corps se mit à trembler bien plus fort. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner, malgré la pénombre, qu'il s'était remis à pleurer tandis que Ben parcourait la blessure de ses doigts.

\- Qui ?  
\- Ils... Ils ont cru que... Que je lui faisais du mal, bafouilla Carlos entre deux halètements. Mais c'était faux. J'étais juste en train de... Je le caressais... C'est tout ! Je te le jure... Et après... La morsure. Ça fait mal. Maman avait raison. Les chiens sont... Ils sont dangereux...

Ben regardait avec tristesse l'adolescent qui fondait en larme à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas compris de quoi il retournait exactement, Carlos était bien trop vague, bien trop enfermé dans ses souvenirs, mais sa mésaventure avait l'air de l'avoir blessé aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

\- Tu caressais quel chien, Carlos ?  
\- C'était un chiot. Juste un bébé. J'avais pas l'intention de le blesser ! Je te le jure ! Je suis pas ma mère...

Ben essaya de réunir le peu d'information qu'il avait. Des chiens, il y en avait plusieurs dans le royaume, de toutes sortes. Vu la morsure, on avait affaire à un canidé de grand taille mais pas non plus un molosse. Et puis Ben se souvint de ce matin, de sa réunion, de Pongo et Perdita et de l'accord signé concernant l'éducation des chiots. Pongo et Perdita qui gardaient beaucoup de rancœur – à raison – envers Cruella De Vil.

\- C'était un dalmatien ? C'est Pongo qui t'a fait ça ?

Carlos gémit et voulut récupérer son bras mais Ben l'en empêcha, tirant plutôt dessus pour le forcer à venir contre lui. Carlos se retrouva le nez dans l'épaule du jeune roi, à moitié affalé sur l'une des jambes de celui-ci.

\- Tu jouais juste avec l'un des petits c'est ça ? lui souffla Ben à l'oreille en lui frottant le dos. Alors tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est Pongo qui est en tort.  
\- Telle mère, tel fils, répéta Carlos avec une note de désespoir.  
\- Oublie ces idioties. Ceux qui racontent de telles choses ne savent rien. Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. Wendy doit te soigner.  
\- Je veux pas sortir... M'oblige pas à sortir, supplia Carlos.  
\- Tu ne crains rien, tu seras avec moi.  
\- Dehors il y a... Il y a... Des... D-des chiens...

Ça pour un bond en arrière, Ben devait reconnaître que c'en était un ! Carlos avait de nouveau peur des chiens. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait de bonnes raisons à cela. Lui faire caresser Dude allait sûrement être un peu plus compliqué mais pas impossible.

Ben serra davantage Carlos contre lui. Le garçon n'avait décidément rien en commun avec sa mère.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Pas Dude, s'il te plaît... Pas Dude... le supplia-t-il en pleurant.  
\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Carlos fut bien obligé de hocher la tête, le visage pressé contre la chemise de Ben.

\- Mal, je sais que tu es là et que tu écoutes ! Fais entrer qui-tu-sais !

Carlos se tendit mais Ben ne le lâcha pas. Un jappement joyeux, des bruits de pattes qui trottinent et le cliquetis d'un collier.

\- Vient là, ordonna Ben à son chien en tapant le sol du côté opposé à Carlos.

Obéissant, Dude alla s'allonger au côté de son maître, content qu'on s'occupe à nouveau de lui.

\- Regarde-le Carlos, exigea Ben. Ça fait presque un an que vous vous connaissez maintenant. Il te connaît, il ne te fera rien.

Carlos tourna difficilement son regard vers l'animal infernal et pressa à nouveau son bras contre lui. Ben lui prit son autre main et l'approcha lentement de Dude qui s'aplatit aussitôt. Et puis la main de Carlos fut sur le pelage soyeux de Dude et Ben le lâcha. Les doigts se crispèrent sur le petit crâne mais ne bougèrent pas, sauf si on exceptait les légers tremblements. Ben tourna un regard surpris vers Carlos et découvrit un visage tendu et des yeux brillants de terreur.

Le jeune roi fronça les sourcils de déconvenue mais éloigna la main de Carlos de son chien, s'attristant du soupir soulagé du garçon.

Il allait devoir le forcer un peu plus que ça. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa peur.

\- Assieds-toi là, ordonna-t-il à Carlos en le positionnant entre ses jambes ouvertes, dos contre torse.

Ben sentit ses joues rougir face à leur position mais il faisait ça pour son ami, pour lui faire retrouver sa confiance et lui faire perdre la phobie que sa mère avait insidieusement implantée en lui. Dès que Carlos fut installé, le jeune roi encouragea Dude à venir sur les cuisses du garçon. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement.

\- C'est juste Dude, lui souffla Ben à l'oreille. Tu le connais. Tu sais qu'il ne te fera rien.

En réponse, Carlos serra fortement son bras contre lui tout en tentant de reculer sans pour autant bouger ses jambes où le chien était installé. Dude, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain qui s'occupait si bien de lui le fuyait soudain, s'approcha du torse de Carlos pour le frotter de son crâne en gémissant pitoyablement. Ben prit les choses en main à ce stade. Il attrapa le bras non blessé de Carlos et lui fit caresser Dude.

\- Il ne te fera rien, Carlos. Il t'adore et toi aussi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui.  
\- C'est un chien, bredouilla le fils de Cruella. Ils ne veulent que nous mordre et nous dévorer...  
\- Regarde-le, regarde Dude. Tu trouves qu'il donne l'impression de vouloir attaquer des humains ?

Carlos regarda Dude, ce chien dont il s'était occupé et avec qui il avait tant joué. Chien qui le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes, comme s'il ressentait sa peur. Et Carlos pleura, sa main se crispant sur le doux pelage. Ben le laissa se vider de sa peine, tout en constatant avec une joie teintée de tristesse qu'il caressait à nouveau Dude, de lui-même bien que sa main soit peu assurée.

\- Tu vois, il n'est pas méchant, lui chuchota Ben. Dude ne te fera rien, pas plus que les autres chiens, je te le promets. Quant à Pongo, j'en fais mon affaire. Tu veux bien qu'on aille voir l'infirmière pour ton bras maintenant ?  
\- Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Carlos d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Bien sûr !

Carlos se leva, aidé par Ben, et ensemble, avec Dude à leur côté, ils allèrent voir Wendy. Carlos resta peu bavard mais Ben ne s'en inquiéta pas, se disant que c'était le traumatisme et que ça passerait.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort...

000

Carlos était en classe. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix... Avec son bras bandé, les longues prises de notes pouvaient s'avérer douloureuses mais, apparemment, certains trouvaient qu'il avait séché trop les cours. Marraine la bonne fée, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, mais aussi ses amis, les autres Oubliés !

En effet, depuis que Jay avait réintégré la chambre quatre jours auparavant – il dormait chez les filles durant la crise de Carlos – il s'était plus ou moins transformé en nounou pour son compagnon de chambré. Nounou hardcore, mais nounou quand même ! C'était lui forçait Carlos à se lever et s'habiller le matin et qui le traînait jusqu'à la cantine pour le petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, il n'avait que peu de cours en commun avec Carlos donc il pouvait difficilement le traîner aussi jusqu'à sa classe. Evie était plus souvent en cours avec le brun décoloré mais sa compassion l'empêchait de se rendre trop brutale, préférant lui laisser le temps de se remettre à son rythme et se contentant de lui parler. Mal, quant à elle, observait tout cela d'un œil dur et glacé...

Carlos ne leur en voulait pas, ses amis pensaient sincèrement l'aider ! Mais ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. S'il l'avait pu, Carlos se serait de nouveau calfeutré dans sa chambre et il aurait passé ses journées entre son ordinateur et Dude avec qui il était définitivement réconcilié. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Jouer sur son ordinateur, découvrir tout ce qu'internet avait à lui offrir et caresser Dude. Ça lui aurait amplement suffit pour être heureux. En tout cas, ça aurait été bien mieux que de devoir marcher dans les couloirs du lycée avec son bras bandé, de sentir les regards dans son dos, de subir les ricanements, les menaces à peine voilées et d'entendre partout et tout le temps que, finalement, il était bien "le fils de sa mère".

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ce genre de commentaires. De eux et du fait qu'il allait forcément mal tourner vu ses gènes, qu'il n'était qu'une pomme pourrie qui donnait encore l'apparence d'être mangeable. Un coup de dent, un coup d'œil à ce qu'il était vraiment, et on ne découvrirait que vers et pourritures malfaisantes.

Carlos en devenait malade. Il en venait à vouloir retourner sur l'Ile et redevenir l'esclave de sa mère. Au moins, personne ne faisait semblant d'être gentil pour mieux vous poignarder dans le dos ! Là-bas tout était clair. Ici, il crevait d'être rejeté à nouveau, malgré tous les efforts que lui et les autres avaient faits. Il aurait pu en parler à Evie, à Jay ou même à Mal seulement, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il avait envie de tout dire, de tout déballer, qu'une personne qui pouvait lui faire croire qu'il était mieux que sa mère. Mais cette personne... n'était pas revenue. Pas depuis qu'elle l'avait remise sur pied. Et maintenant, il devait avancer sauf qu'il en était incapable. Par conséquent, il trébuchait et tombait sans arrêt. En guise de recours, il séchait le maximum de cours pour se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre.

Sa toute dernière lubie pour se sentir mieux semblait avoir beaucoup inquiété ses amis, cela dit. Carlos ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi... Il avait juste voulu retrouver l'impression d'être chez lui, au clos des Enfers, alors il avait mis son matelas par terre et en avait dégagé toute la literie pour ne plus garder qu'un drap et un coussin. Il se sentait mieux ainsi. Ok, il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs avec sa mère ! Et des très mauvais aussi... Et des très très mauvais... Mais la maison restait la maison ! On ne pouvait pas dire que la sienne était "rassurante" mais c'était sa maison. Et puis avec le matelas par terre, Dude pouvait venir le rejoindre. Le chien arrivait même parfois à lui faire oublier ses cauchemars quand il se réveillait en sursaut, quand il se souvenait qu'il avait été le souffre-douleur de Jay et le larbin de Mal à une autre époque. Evie, il avait eu confiance au début mais elle l'avait trahi et vendu à Mal, dévoilant son appareil pour percer le dôme, et même si l'histoire s'était bien fini avec, en conclusion, une toute nouvelle amitié entre eux quatre, il en avait gardé une petite méfiance.

En fait, il n'y avait réellement qu'une personne à qui il faisait totalement confiance. Et cette personne les avait oubliés...

000

Mal de crâne ou mal de tête ? Est-ce que l'une de ses expressions convenait plus que l'autre ? Pour Ben, c'était une question très importante alors qu'il essayait toujours de résoudre l'incident diplomatique monstrueux provoqué par Mal la semaine précédente. La fille de Maléfique avait réussi à lui mettre à dos pas moins de cinq royaumes ! Et sa mère qui ne l'a trouvait pas si douée...

Le problème n'était pas tant de régler l'incident que de le faire sans promettre de se marier à une princesse en dédommagement ! Très franchement, Ben se sentait même prêt à vider entièrement le trésor royal pour ne pas avoir à épouser quelqu'un... Et ce pour un tas de raison ! Il était trop jeune – ce qui était déjà un très gros point – et il refusait de promettre le mariage à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine – ce n'était pas passé loin avec Audrey, sans parler de Mal... La première l'aurait rendu fou en moins d'un mois et la seconde aurait sûrement réussi à déclencher une guerre avec tout leurs voisins au banquet de noce !

Et puis il y avait une autre raison très importante : Carlos. Depuis qu'il l'avait eu contre lui, sans cookie arrangé au philtre d'amour ni de petite-amie encombrante pour gêner ses pensées, il s'était mis à faire d'étranges rêves... Ceux qu'il faisait la nuit n'étaient pas grand-chose à la limite, il pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et des délires nocturnes habituels, mais pour ceux qu'il faisait en plein jour, quand son esprit divaguait, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Il voyait Carlos apparaître sur une chaise vide dans ses réunions, Carlos qui se tenait à sa droite et lui prenait la main alors qu'il menait ses audiences dans le grand salon, Carlos qui dînait à ses côtés en refilant des morceaux de viande à Dude tout en tenant une conversion avec le sultan de Maj'Ik, Carlos qui le regardait en rougissant alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans un couloir, Carlos qui le regardait rêveusement en mangeant du chocolat...

Ben eut la bonne idée de se reprendre juste avant de déclencher un nouvel incident diplomatique par un soupir mal placé ! Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Mal ne vienne pas le voir de si tôt... Cinq royaumes furieux, il réussissait encore à gérer, il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus qu'un à calmer, mais plus ? Il préférait ne pas tenter...

Le dîner fini, Ben put rejoindre sa chambre et son bureau couvert de paperasse. Lecture, tampon, signature, lecture, tampon, signature, lecture... La routine était barbante et les rapports qu'il lisait encore plus. Ne pas s'endormir en lisant ces trucs alors qu'il avait une journée épuisante dans les pattes était une gageure ! Mais il allait réussir, comme tous les soirs. Et demain une nouvelle pile de paperasse apparaîtrait de nul part pour lui pourrir la vie.

Comme souvent quand son esprit avait l'occasion de divaguer, il revint à Carlos. Il l'imaginait se tenir derrière lui et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'imaginait le forçant à lâcher ses rapports pour l'entraîner vers le lit. Il se voyait bien, allongé l'un contre l'autre, lui tenant Carlos dans ses bras. Ce serait tellement mieux que de signer ses fichus papiers...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter Ben et le ramenant sur terre depuis sa lointaine rêverie.

\- Oui ? dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Ce fut Evie qui entra.

\- J'ai préféré attendre un moment sans risque plutôt que de venir te déranger en réunion ou en dîner, dit-elle le visage dur.  
\- Heu... Merci ?  
\- Mais sache que tu mériterais que je t'empoisonne pour l'éternité ou que je détruise toute relation possible entre Auradon et ses voisins ! Et j'en suis capable ! Bien plus que Mal ! Je sais exactement qui froisser pour mettre le pays à feu et à sang !  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Ben, perdu. Et pourquoi je...  
\- Mais je suis devenue une "gentille" alors je ne ferai rien de tout ça, annonça-t-elle en se forçant à faire un joli sourire comme lui avait apprise sa mère. Par contre, je te conseille d'aller voir Carlos et rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je revois ma position !

La voix d'Evie était particulièrement menaçante et autoritaire aussi, le corps de Ben réagit de lui-même et il se retrouva dans le couloir avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il parcourut les corridors au pas de course, gardant à l'esprit la menace d'Evie mais surtout et avant tout, le fait que Carlos devait à nouveau aller mal si on lui demandait encore de l'aide.

Il passa la porte de la chambre des Oubliés et paniqua un bref instant en voyant le lit totalement vide au point d'être dénué de matelas. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps qu'il fut projeté contre la porte et fermement menacé par Jay.

\- Gaffe à ce que tu fais avec lui sinon je m'occupe de ton cas, c'est clair ? grinça le brun.

Ben ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, sa gorge étant comprimée par l'avant-bras de Jay.

\- Pour ton info, il ne va pratiquement plus en cours, ne se lève que parce que je lui mets des coups de pied au cul et passe la presque totalité de son temps ici. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il mange vraiment ! Alors t'as intérêt à trouver ce qui ne va pas !  
\- Oui, expira difficilement Ben

Jay le relâcha dans un grognement et le poussa au milieu de la pièce avant de s'en aller.

Ben se massa la gorge avant de hoqueter de surprise. Il avait trouvé Carlos. Ce dernier était allongé sur son matelas, Dude tout contre lui, des écouteurs sur les oreilles et son ordinateur allumé devant lui. Pourquoi était-il par terre ? Pourquoi faisait-il toutes les choses que Jay lui avait dit ? Pourquoi donnait-il l'impression d'être en si mauvaise santé ? Et pourquoi cela le blessait de le voir ainsi ?

Ben commençait à en avoir une vague idée.

Dans un soupir de tristesse mélancolique, il décida d'aller à la tête du matelas et de s'asseoir dessus.

Carlos ne fit même pas un mouvement.

Ben empoigna ses écouteurs et les enleva.

\- Jay ! s'offusqua aussitôt le brun.

Carlos changea aussitôt d'attitude en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ben et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il osa tout de même quelques coups d'œil timide au blond qui fermait aussi son ordinateur. Il y avait un petit espoir pour que...

\- Evie est venu me voir et Jay m'a tout dit.

Carlos baissa la tête. Espoir déçu. Ben n'était pas venu de lui-même, il était là uniquement parce que les autres l'avaient appelé. C'était vraiment la honte suprême pour Carlos...

\- Tu m'expliques ?  
\- Quelle importance ? Tu t'en fiches de moi de toute manière, murmura Carlos en prenant Dude contre lui en rempart.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, contesta aussitôt Ben. Je ne serais pas venu sans ça !  
\- Tu viens parce qu'Evie et les autres t'ont menacé, corrigea Carlos en cachant son visage dans la fourrure du chien.  
\- Si j'avais été au courant je serais venu, même sans menace.

Ben posa une main sur le bras de Carlos pour appuyer ses arguments. Par la même occasion, son regard fut attiré sur l'emplacement de la morsure.

\- C'est guéri apparemment, souffla-t-il en caressant les cicatrices encore sensibles.

Carlos frissonna violemment, déglutit et hocha la tête. Ça lui faisait quelque chose que Ben lui touche le bras aussi délicatement.

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu dors... Par terre ? hésita Ben, essayant de mettre en confiance l'autre garçon.  
\- C'est juste... C'est... Comme à la maison... bredouilla Carlos.

Ben ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras et une drôle de chaleur commençait à l'envahir.

\- Tu dormais par terre ? Avec juste un matelas, un drap et un oreiller ?

Carlos n'entendit pas la nuance d'horreur dans la voix de Ben, il était trop concentré sur les doigts qui retraçaient sa blessure.

\- Non, j'avais pas d'oreiller. Enfin... Evie m'en a donné un après qu'on se soit rencontré, corrigea-t-il machinalement.

Ben lâcha son bras à la grande déception de Carlos, toutefois, il le fit pour mieux attraper son menton et le forcer à le regarder. Carlos vit des larmes dans ses yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Ben. Si j'avais pu, je vous aurais fait quitter plus tôt l'Ile...  
\- Non ! s'écria Carlos en reculant brutalement. C'est ici qu'on aurait jamais dû venir, jamais ! Ton erreur c'est de nous en avoir sorti ! On était bien là-bas ! C'était pas parfait mais... Mais c'était chez nous et personne ne... On ne... On s'y sent bien mieux que... Qu'ici, déglutit difficilement Carlos en serrant un Dude couinant contre lui.  
\- Alors... Tu as juste la nostalgie ? Tu veux retourner chez toi ? On peut le faire tu sais. Je veux dire, on peut vous organiser des vacances et...  
\- Non. Je veux retourner là-bas, définitivement, expliqua Carlos d'une voix morne. J'en ai assez de... D'essayer...  
\- D'essayer quoi ? Sois plus clair ! demanda Ben, que l'angoisse étreignait autant que la confusion.  
\- D'essayer de croire qu'on pourra s'intégrer. Que vous nous accepterez, murmura Carlos, la gorge serrée.  
\- Mais... On vous accepte, vous faites partie intégrante d'Auradon !  
\- C'est faux. Telle mère, tel fils, souffla Carlos en lâchant Dude pour mieux cacher sa tête dans ses genoux. C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous...  
\- Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ? demanda Ben en se rapprochant du plus petit.  
\- Tous. Je les entends tous. Ils disent tous ça. "Aussi mauvais que leurs parents"." Valent pas mieux". "Graines de criminels". Alors qu'on a essayé, vraiment ! J'ai essayé, gémit-il.  
\- Je sais Carlos. Et vous n'êtes pas comme vos parents, absolument pas, voulut aussitôt le rassurer Ben. Tu vaux bien mieux que ta mère. Et si toi et les autres n'avez pas la méchanceté de vos parents en vous, dis-toi qu'à Auradon, rares sont les enfants qui ont la bonté ou le courage de leurs parents en eux...

Carlos releva les yeux et dévisagea avec étonnement Ben. Celui-ci semblait parti dans ses pensées

\- Dans cette école, tu trouveras beaucoup de fils et de filles de grands rois et de grandes reines. Je fais partie de ceux-là. Et tout comme eux, je suis infichu de me montrer à la hauteur de mes parents. Nous ne sommes pas eux, pour le meilleur et pour pire... Au moins, tu n'auras pas de mal à faire mieux que ta mère Carlos, dit Ben avec un sourire doux-amer.  
\- Mais ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que je prouve que je suis comme elle. Ils ne me pardonneront jamais rien, aucune erreur, aucun écart, renifla Carlos en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
\- Et ils pardonneront encore moins à un jeune roi de ne pas réussir à succéder à son père. Carlos, tu détestes vraiment être ici ? Tu détestes tout à Auradon ?  
\- Pas tout, avoua le brun décoloré en attrapant à nouveau Dude. Mais... Je peux pas. Pas tout le temps. Les regards et... Et le reste... C'est pire depuis que... Depuis que Pongo m'a...

Ben reprit son bras et effleura à nouveau la morsure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien ici ? lui demanda Ben.  
\- Internet, le Wifi, les jeux vidéos, avoua Carlos en rougissant. La nourriture est bien aussi...  
\- Le chocolat ? sourit Ben.  
\- Le chocolat, confirma le plus petit en prenant une couleur vive jusqu'aux oreilles. Le temps est cool et le château est chouette...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Les gens... Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être jugé en permanence ? D'entendre les gens murmurer dans ton dos ? De les sentir observer chacun de tes pas ?

Carlos regarda Ben et vit la tristesse dans son regard. Une tristesse en miroir de celle qu'il ressentait lui-même. Soudainement, il n'eut qu'une envie, et il y obéit, sans réfléchir. Il lâcha Dude pour aller enlacer le jeune roi, passant ses bras autour de son cou et Ben passa les siens autour de sa taille. Chacun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

Carlos se dit qu'il exagérait très probablement, qu'il abusait de la situation à être si proche de Ben, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait toujours le cœur gros et les larmes aux bords des yeux, cependant, la présence de Ben contre lui allégeait un peu sa détresse, bien plus que ne l'aurait faite celle de Dude en tout cas.

\- Carlos, chuchota Ben à son oreille. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira pour le mieux tout le temps mais... Je détesterais que tu partes. Vraiment.  
\- Ben. Tu fais partie des choses que j'aime... Bien, sur Auradon, souffla Carlos en rougissant de son audace et de ce qu'il avait presque dit. Et... Je pense que tu vaux bien mieux que ton père.

La prise de Ben se resserra sur la taille de Carlos qui sentit son tee-shirt de nuit s'humidifier.

Ce n'était pas parfait et pour ainsi dire, rien n'avait été résolu, mais les deux adolescents se sentaient tout de même mieux. Partager ses doutes à deux étaient mieux que de déprimer tout seul et un câlin n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Cela dit, ils rougirent violemment quand ils se séparèrent. Ben s'en alla, le nez et les yeux gonflés, et promit en bafouillant de revenir régulièrement à partir de maintenant, ce qui les fit rougir à nouveau tous les deux, sans raison.

La vie reprit son cours...

000

Comme tous les soirs après le dîner, Carlos squattait la chambre de Ben avant d'aller se coucher. Aujourd'hui, il avait laissé son ordinateur de côté, le laissant se recharger après une journée d'intense utilisation. A la place, il avait préféré piquer un roman d'aventure dans la bibliothèque de son ami. Il lisait donc tranquillement, assis au sol près de la cheminée, Dude haletant de joie sous les caresses à ses côtés.

Carlos regarda sa montre avant de fermer son livre. Il se leva malgré les pignements de Dude qui n'avait, du coup, plus de caresses et rejoignit Ben.

\- Il est tard, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- Il m'en reste encore tellement, se plaignit Ben.  
\- Et connaissant Biggy, si tu finis tout ce soir, t'en auras encore plein demain. Et t'avais promis que tu me montrerais un film super !  
\- Ok, je m'avoue vaincu par toi et la paperasse, soupira Ben avant de sourire.

Carlos le lâcha aussitôt et alla se jeter dans le canapé où il fut rapidement rejoint. Dude essaya encore de monter dessus avec eux mais il reçut un "non" ferme et définitif, par conséquent, il alla se coucher dans son panier. Ben lança le film et plaça son bras sur le dossier du canapé. Carlos en profita pour se lover contre lui et le roi d'Auradon sourit de voir ses oreilles rougirent. Comme à chaque fois. Il rabaissa son bras sur les épaules de Carlos et ce fut le signal pour ce dernier pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste avant que le film ne commence.

Un mois. Son bonheur avec Carlos durait depuis déjà un mois.

On pouvait dire qu'ils allaient lentement tous les deux, n'ayant toujours pas dépassé le stade du chaste baiser, et c'était vrai, mais leur situation était bien particulière. Ben était roi d'un des plus grands royaumes de Gaïa et Carlos était le fils de l'une de ses criminelles les plus renommées. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, pas devant les autres en tout cas. Alors ils se prémunissaient au maximum du danger et avançaient à leur rythme pour ne se sentir obligés par personne en dehors d'eux.

Et puis... Ils avaient le temps maintenant. Surtout depuis que Carlos avait mis le nez dans son emploi du temps et tout informatisé, ce qui avait failli déclencher une crise cardiaque chez BigBen ! Bizarrement, il s'était avéré que Ben avait officiellement largement ce qu'il fallait de temps libre ! Biggy avait dû se défendre en disant que le jeune roi devait apprendre son métier, puis Lumière était intervenu et ça avait un peu dégénéré... En tout cas, depuis ce jour, Ben avait le temps d'aller en cours et aussi d'aller au lac avec Carlos.

Du côté de Carlos, Ben revenant voir les Oubliés régulièrement, les rumeurs s'étaient bien calmés, permettant aux quatre adolescents de respirer un peu.

Et du côté des parents de Ben...

Ils revinrent un soir de leur voyage sans en avertir Ben avec l'intention de lui faire la surprise. Finalement, la surprise c'est eux qu'ils l'eurent quand ils découvrirent leur fils et un jeune garçon de l’Île de l'Oublie, enlacés et endormis sur le canapé.

Belle sourit en contrôlant son mari qui semblait digérer la chose un peu plus difficilement. Mais Ben pouvait se rassurer, elle faisait son affaire de la Bête ! À lui de bien s'occuper de son jeune chiot...

 

Fin

 

 

 


End file.
